I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam generator for spraying steam to a face in a beauty shop, a barbershop or the like.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Vacuum suction and brushing have been recently performed in a beauty shop or the like while steam is being sprayed to the face. In a barbershop or the like, steam is sprayed on a face to give proper humidity and temperature so as to shave. In particular, a sterilization effect is obtained when ionized steam is sprayed on the face. In addition, circulation of blood is facilitated, and the metabolism is activated.
Conventionally, water in a container is heated by a heater to boil to obtain steam for the above purposes. It takes about 30 minutes or longer to obtain steam after water is heated.